1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ratchet wrench and more particularly, to a detachable ratchet wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M311536, a conventional ratchet wrench includes a main body, a ratchet rotatable mounted to a through hole of the main body, an annular cover for preventing the ratchet from disengagement from the main body, a pawl, and a springy member, the latter two of which are mounted inside a chamber of the main body. The pawl is engaged with the ratchet and can limit the ratchet to rotation toward to a particular direction, such as clockwise or counterclockwise.
The annular cover of the aforesaid ratchet wrench includes an annular groove recessed inwardly from an external periphery thereof. The main body also includes an annular groove recessed from the wall of the through hole. The annular cover is fixed to the main body via two C-shaped retaining rings mounted inside the annular grooves, respectively. After the assembly of the ratchet wrench is finished, the C-shaped retaining rings are hidden inside the main body, so it is difficult for a common user to dismantle it from the main body.
In this way, when a foreign matter enters the chamber of the ratchet wrench to result in non-smooth rotation or either of the components is damaged to lead to malfunction of the ratchet wrench, the user fails to dismantle the ratchet wrench on his or her own to remove the foreign matter, repair or replace the damaged component. Briefly, the conventional ratchet wrench is still defective to need further improvement.